In some fuel cell based power generators, hydrogen is extracted from a fuel in the presence of water and then is introduced into a fuel cell to produce electricity. Power generators based on hydrogen generators and proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells typically offer a narrow range of power outputs over which the power generator operates efficiently. Changing the power output of a power generator usually requires a redesign of the power generator, which is undesirable.